disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Parks
Jessie Parks is a member of the band Sugar Rush. She has been in ANT Farm as Mackenzie Willows, Big Time Rush as Taylor Beet, Austin and Ally as Jessie Parks, Lab Rats as Samantha Deed and Disney's Shake It Up as Rebekah Blue and Kayla Hott. For Disney Junior shows she's been on Sofia the First as Emily Ex, Jake and the Neverland Piarites as Rein, and Doc McStuffins as Jenna the Gymnist. She is known for being on Jessie as Mackenzie Willows, but she has her own show: Mission Impossible. Although she has been in 3 different shows, (Mission Impossible, Jessie, ANT Farm) her name was STILL Mackenzie Willows Jessie Parks is super beautiful, enough said. :) Her play experience levels from the play XYZ Files to Emperor's New Clothes: The Musical to Teen Beach Movie. In XYZ Files, she was Agent Scallop, in School House Rock she was Jackie. In Wizard of Oz she was Dorothy. In Emperor's New Clothes: The Musical she was Emperess Plumptoe. In Teen Beach Movie she was HAHAHA Mackenzie AGAIN!!! It is a play, not the movie She loves gymnastics MORE COMING SOON Talk to Jessie Parks!: Officialjessieparks Interview: Hello, My name is 16.505225cb, and I interviewed Jessie Parks! (Bold is me) Hi! My name is Jessie Parks, and you're listening to 16.505225cb channel! Hi, Jessie! Hi! I have some questions for you. ''' Alright, hit me with it! '''How is it working on Jessie? I love playing around with Cameron and Karan, actually. It's really fun working with Debby and the guest stars. They love to here me sing, and they treat me like family. I love them. Oh! Wonderful! What connection do you have with all of them? All of them? Um.. Peyton is actually very sweet, we love to hang out in her dressing room with Isabella, and learn our lines. Karan is very sweet. It's hard to hear him without his accent!! It's so weird! But, I love to share poems with him. Poems? Ya. Me and Karan love to write poems. It expresses our ways. Oh cool! What about Cameron? ''' Cameron is awesome and super funny! I love him, he's like my brother. His freckles crack me up!! He's like my best friend on set! We hang out together every Saturday after the premiere of every show and get pizza and tacos. Then we go to his house and play games with his parents. On Sunday, after I go to church we hang out and just shop. Sometimes we go with Karan and Peyton, but usually it's just the two of us because of how good friends we are, Um, we love to prank each other... and occasionally shoot each other with Marshmellows. '''I heard Rebecca say something about marshmellows. What are these marshmellow shooters? Thanks for asking because that's actually what I was going to say for Debby!! Um, well, she gave us these water guns, and she said, "Put marshmellows in them, and see what happens, and I was like, "Ok....?" But it actually turned out to be really fun! Oh great! Debby bought you that? Yes, and I thought it was very sweet of her. Ok, last but not least, Skai. I don't spend that much time with Skai, actually. Sometimes we learn our lines together, but that's mainly it. So can you tell us Mackenzie secrets? Omg, um, well, Mackenzie in one episode gets united with Katie March, also know as Isabella. In what episode? It's called Katie+Mackenzie? It's gonna be off the chain! Is she just your friend? No, actually. Her best friend is Peyton and I. Oh yes! Guest stars, how is it working with other guest stars? Not as I expected it. Ya, Rebecca was saying something about that. Do you think there's too many? No, not really. I just don't get some of them. Like Julie and such. I love hanging out with Isabella, though!! She's sweet. And Claire!! Omg, I love her!! I love her character, I love how.... how lazy she is!! Like me!! Oh! Great! But who is your favorite character? Omg, well, not just because it's me, but, totally Mackenzie. I know! She's the funniest, and she's always in the spirit to say what she wants! I love her!! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad we made her!! Any other secrets you want to tell me? Well, Luke and Mackenzie are going to get more forward in one episode. Oh, so, are you happy being Luke's girlfriend? Oh, yes!! Cameron's like my best friend!! We work together off set, and we love to be with each other on set, too! Cameron and you have a VERY special connection! ''' Yes. We TOTALLY do. I've never been so close to a boy before. Kinda disturbing '''Omg, its ok!!! Thank you!!! Do you feel like Mackenzie could be better in a way? Not really. I love her clothing style. Great!! Ok, but, speaking of that, I see you're wearing a little bit of Mackenzie. How does her clothing line fit with you? Well, first of all, she has this fabulous blab on!! Fabulous Blab!!! But no, I love her clothes. She never wears pink! Really? Yes, it's a miracle. I hate pink!!! You do? ''' Yes. But, let me be a little more descriptive. Do you see these boots? They are Indian-made moccasins. There's only like FIVE of them in the world, and they gave them to Mackenzie! '''Wow! They're that rare? Ya, I'm surprised they gave them to me!!! And, this shirt is made from moccasins too. One episode I am wearing this. Moccasin pants, too! I'm guessing Mackenzie loves moccasin clothing! Appearently!!!! But, I love it too. I wanted something that fit me, not just Mackenzie.Mackenzie started out to be a tom-boy girl. Really? Yes. It's surprising, I know. Want to know any other secrets? Oh, Jessie, I think you know that answer. Ok!!! Well, um, Mackenzie is gonna move- Aww!!! I love you! You're my favorite charcter!! Thank you SO much, but it's true. I have a new show, and I need to spend more time on it. Your show is called....? Mission Impossible. It's REALLY REALLY funny. Really? Ya. Wait! I almost forgot: what's your connection with Rebecca? I absolutley LOVE her, and her character. She's perfect... almost TOO perfect. But, here is my ranking: 1. Mackenzie, 2. Luna Willows, 3. Luke, 4. Skyler, 5. Ravi. From one to five. Well, I should get going. Thanks for this chat! No, thank you!! And I hope Mackenzie makes SEVERAL more appearences! I have some news, though. Bad? Good? I'll stay for you. Isabella's interview can wait. :) MAckenzie and Luke are going to break up in A Little Thing Called Hatred. Their relastionship is soooooooooooooo cute. Aww and AWWW!!!! I know right. How many break-ups have you guys had? Um, Well, let's see. 1.Just Friends Zone 2. A Little Thing Called Hatred 3. Official Breakdown so about 3 or ....4... times. Um, Well, That's...nice...... I know. In Ofiicial Breakdown it's OFFICIAL they are not getting back together. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha, Okay. Isabella interview right? Oh right. Her. Well, best get going. I have to be with Isabella at 3. Bye! Bye! Wait- Come on. Just kidding, bye! Trivia *She loves Snoopy, lasagna, and moccasin and American girl Dolls ' ' Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Interviews